


Emeralds

by marsmel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doomsday didn't happen, M/M, Mentioned Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Not Actually Unrequited Love, Ponk needs to get his shit together, all my homies hate the egg, and no egg, awesamponk, creeper boy sam, i hate the egg, like he's actually part creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmel/pseuds/marsmel
Summary: Ponk struggles with telling Sam how he feels, he's worried he'll ruin their friendship, and always backs down.I made this when I was tired, so sorry for spelling errors.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 15
Kudos: 324





	Emeralds

To put it simply: Ponk had fallen so hard for Sam.

It had been a 90° plummet straight down, with nothing to brace the impact that was his feelings towards his best friend. The impact didn't hurt though. It was kind of relieving for Ponk to finally realize how he felt. Almost blissful. 

And holy shit, was it easy to make Sam blush. It was his second favorite past time these days. The first being making Sam smile. He had such a nice smile. The butterflies it brought forth were a force to be reckoned with.

Ponk would tell Sam how he felt, if it wasn't for one little problem. He was completely terrified of Sam rejecting him. Through all the flirting, and the smiles, and the looks, and the late nights spent watching the stars, there was still that tendril of fear. The prick of doubt, that would grow and grow to the point where it swallowed Ponk whole every moment he was away from Sam. He was so scared of losing his best friend, so he kept quiet about his actual feelings. 

If Ponk had to suffer to make sure he kept Sam in his life, then so be it. 

And currently, he was doing just that. 

"Sam, are we almost done yet? We've been here for hours," Ponk whined from his spot on the floor at the spider spawner. 

"I've told you multiple times that you don't have to wait for me, Ponk, I'm just healing my weapons and armor," Sam said over his shoulder and he stabbed spiders through the crack in the wall, "And besides, he have been here for a singular hour, you're so dramatic," he teased. 

Ponk sighed heavily and stared at Sam's back. His green shirt stuck out from under his armor oddly, and Ponk itched to go fix it, but stayed where he was. His eyes traveled upwards to the back of Sam's head. His green hair was messy, and unkept and he wasn't wearing his gold circlet like he usually does. It was probably back at Sam's place. 

"You're tired, Sam, you should rest," Ponk speaks up, and Sam turns back towards him. The butterflies start up as his eyes lock with the other man's from across the room. If he was able to tell Sam right then and there how he felt, he would. He wanted to. He needed to. But he didn't. 

Finally, Sam sighs and drags his hand down his face. Ponk was right, he was exhausted, "God, my base is so far away," Sam moves away from the spiders, and leans against the wall, closing his eyes. 

Ponk is up immediately, and by Sam's side, "Well, there's an easy solution to that, Sammy, let's just chill at one of my places."

Sam peeks an eye open and peers down at Ponk, and the butterflies in Ponks stomach swarmed frantically, "Where do you suggest, then?" Sam asks, the exhaustion was glaringly obvious in his voice. 

Ponk blanks for a minute before saying, "What about the War Hut? It's nice. It's cute. You know?" 

Sam hums for a second, and then pushes himself off the wall, "Let's go then, Ponkie."

___________________________________  
••  
___________________________________

When Sam and Ponk arrived at the War Hut, Sam collapsed on the ground, and starred at the stars up above. Being away from the major light pollution of L'Manberg and the DreamSMP made the view even more breathtaking. Sam voiced this opinion, and Ponk smiled, "Not as breathtaking as you, Sam," he said and he heard the other scoff. 

"Okay, Ponkie, whatever you say," Ponk could hear the blush in Sam's voice, and the butterflies started up again as he leaned over to start a fire. 

"God, I wanna get this armor off, is there anywhere I can put it?" Sam groaned, and shuffled in his armor uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah, there should be some chests inside, and if you need to, borrow whatever clothes you need. Those should also be in a chest," Ponk said as he finally gets a spark going. Ponk watches the fire mesmerized, and warm, and he listens to Sam shuffle away. 

A minute later, he hears the door to the hut open, and he looks up to watch Sam walk out. Ponks swarm of butterflies revs back up again because holy shit, how does Sam manage to look so good in anything and everything? Sam's just simply wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, but here Ponk is, head over heels, and running circles just at the sight of him. 

Sam sits next to Ponk and leans heavily on his shoulder, which had to be a least a little uncomfortable due to their height difference. 

"I'm tired, Ponkie," Sam says quietly, staring at the fire. Ponk started to fiddle with his fingers, and he wished his nerves would calm down. 

"Then sleep, Sammy," he finally says back. He feels Sam sigh, and he thinks Sam's about to go to bed when he speaks up again.

"Can you take off your mask?" 

"Why?"

"Because I like your face," Ponks pretty sure he stopped breathing as those words left Sam's mouth. He felt himself fall a little bit further for the creeper boy leaning on his shoulder. And who was he to say no? He'd do anything for Sam. It was as simple as that. 

Ponk reached up and took off his mask, while Sam sat up a little to look at him. 

"There's my Ponkie," The words are barely audible, but they're still there. They're still heard. And they were understood. Ponks breath hitched and he looked Sam directly in his eyes. 

"Yours?" Ponk asked quietly. He heard the tiniest voice crack, and internally cringed at himself. 

Sam hummed an affirmation, and Ponk was pretty sure he was gonna die from asphyxiation because he couldn't breathe properly. 

"I-," Ponk started, as his eyes flicked down to Sam's lips. He wanted this so bad. To the point where he probably needed it. But. 

What if he was just reading the situation wrong? 

It could have been just meant in a platonic way. 

And Sam's tired. 

It didn't mean anything. 

Ponk cleared his throat, and leaned away from Sam. He hasn't realized he had leaned in in the first place, and he stared hard at his hands which were currently folded in his lap. 

"You said you were tired. You should probably sleep," Ponk says, a bit too loudly for either of the men's liking. 

Sam cringed away from the sound, and frowned slightly. Confused, "Yeah. Yeah, of course. I'll- um, see you in the morning then." 

"I'll take watch. Keep an eye out for hostiles," He says, and he picks up a sword and leaves the area.

___________________________________  
••  
___________________________________

It takes two days for Ponk to be able to look at Sam again properly. Two days of avoiding Sam at all costs. Two days of not talking to Sam. Two days of absolute hell. 

He could tell Sam was getting frustrated with him. It was the worst feeling ever, knowing he was hindering his best friend in one way or another. And so here he was, standing outside of Sam's base in the Badlands, with a hoe in one hand, and a flower in the other. 

He used the hoe to activate the secret door, and walked in. He walked past the chests, and the complex contraptions to where Sam was sat on the floor, tinkering with what appeared to be some sort of redstone gadget. 

"Hello Sammy," he said, Ponk hope Sam could here the apologetic tinge to it. Sam looked up and the two of them locked eyes. 

"So you've decided to stop being weird?" Sam's eyes drifted down to the flower, a poppy, and Ponk instantly held it out to him. 

"Yeah," he laughs nervously, and scratches the back of his neck as Sam takes the flower, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "I was wondering if you, I don't know, wanted to hang tonight," 

"Don't we usually?" Sam sets the flower on the ground carefully, and turns back to the gadget resting in his lap, "Thank you, by the way. For the flower I mean."

Ponk clears his throat, and sits down next to Sam and watched him work for a bit. Redstone has always been too complex for him to use efficiently, and he was always in awe when it came to watching the other work with it. Sam's sure fingers working with gears and tools with a level of confidence that Ponk wish he possessed. 

"What is it?" Ponk asks, breaking the silence. 

"Mm, it's the inner workings of a piston from my farm. It stopped working, so I'm trying to find the problem. Which I think I have. This gear here is bent," Sam points to a gear, "And it's messing up the rotation of this one. Which eventually breaks the piston all together, because every gear needs to spin for the machine as a whole to work." 

Ponk watches Sam's face as he speaks. He watches the red glow in his green eyes from the redstone. He watches his fingers trace paths up and down the framework of the pistons. He looks at his gold circlet resting on his forehead, and he looks at Sam's slightly messy green hair. Ponk smiles a little as he thinks of how Sam needs a haircut. 

He realizes he's been staring too long, because Sam had fallen quiet and was looking back at Ponk. He couldn't read Sam's expression, and so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. 

"You're pretty."

Ponk watched as Sam's eyes widened, and a blush raced up his neck and spilled onto his ears. Sam shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"You're ridiculous, Ponkie," Ponk grinned under his mask at the words and he felt his heart soar high above the clouds. 

"Only for you, Sammy. Now, take a break, it's time for Sam and Ponk time," Ponk stands up, pulling Sam with him by the arm, and grabbing the poppy in the process. Once they were both standing, he stood on his tip toes and put it in Sam's hair. The blush on Sam's feature deepened, and Ponks hand slid down to hold Sam's. He felt Sam's hand start to heat up rapidly, and the familiar smell of gunsmoke that surrounded Sam began to strengthen.

"Don't explode on me now, Sammy," Ponk said, teasingly. He let go of Sam's hand, none the less, as the creeper boy tried to cool down. 

___________________________________  
••  
___________________________________

The two men arrive at L'Manberg, which was currently deserted. The others were probably off doing who knows what. 

Neither Sam nor Ponk had had any idea on what they should do, they just wanted to be in eachothers presence, and so they went on a walk, and after chatting for quite a while, they had ended up in L'Manberg.

Standing on the Prime Path, the two of them looked up at the patterns illuminating the great country before them. Ponk could hear was the night cicadas chirping, he supposed he should be feeling relaxed in this moment, but his anxiety was running higher than high. He had a million words on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to blurt out to Sam. He could tell him how felt in this moment. He could reach over and hold his hand. He could pull Sam down for a kiss, and if he rejected him he could just run away and hide forever. 

Ponk started grinding his teeth and started fidgeting with his hands. He wanted to do it. He wanted to so bad. He needed to. Ponk turned to Sam and opened his mouth to tell him. 

"I like you," Ponk froze as the words came out of Sam's mouth. He blinked a few times before the words hit him. He looked at Sam's blushing face, the moon glinted off his emerald eyes. 

"You- what?" Ponk said in disbelief. 

"Gosh, Ponk, I thought I was being obvious, especially the other night, but you just ran off and didn't talk to me for two days," Sam started rambling, like he does when he's nervous, he was twisting his fingers, and broke eye contact with Ponk, "and you flirt with me all the time, and I thought maybe you- well. I was talking with Antfrost, and he said I should tell you how I feel, because he's sick and tired of listening to me talk about you," 

"You talk about me?" Ponk can't help but grin at that. He watches Sam blush harder, and he's pretty sure his heart stopped beating, he was so happy. He took off his mask so he could breathe better in this moment. 

"That's not the point, Ponk. The point is: I like you," he could hear the desperation in Sam's voice. 

"I like you, too, Sam," as Ponk says this, he watches Sam's face break out in the widest grin he's ever seen him have. And bubbly laugh escapes from Sam and Ponk wishes he could be in this moment forever: the green haired man laughing in disbelief, outlined by the moon, under the stars, with the poppy still in his hair. Sam was absolutely radiant in this second, and Ponk loved every moment of it. 

Sam was in his arms faster than he could react, his arms wrapped around Ponks middle, pulling him closer. Ponk grinned, pressing his face into Sam's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. 

Ponk couldn't think of a time where he was happier in this moment than right now. 

"So, Sam, wanna go on a date?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I haven't written a fanfic in a l o n g while, but I've noticed there not enough awesamponk fanfics, I decided to make one, the ending is a bit rushed, so whoops. 
> 
> But comment if I should make a part two 👀
> 
> Also !! Follow me on Instagram @/mars.m3l and on tiktok @/bugmugz !!


End file.
